Voyager vers toi
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: ¤SongFic Os¤ Un peu avant d'aller battre Voldemort, Harry fait ses derniers avoeux à Draco, endormit à ses côtés... HPDM reviews! Chanson de Marc Dupré, Québecoise ¤LDM¤


**Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy**

**Titre: Voyager vers toi**

**Rating: M (pour contenu Mature seulement... enfin, les homophobes, adios!)**

**Paring: Draco-Harry**

**Note de l'auteure:** Je remercie beaucoup _Marc Dupré_ d'avoir chanté une chanson telle que celle qui se nomme _VOYAGER VERS TOI_... En fait, C'es t pas mal grâce à lui si vous avez une nouvelle fic en ligne... m'enfin bref, je dois vous laisser... au revoir guys! BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Voyager vers Toi**

**o**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière journée que je passe près de toi, mon ange blond. Je ne sais pas si je vais mourrir aujourd'hui tout comme je ne sais pas si je vais vivre... J'aimerais tant rester près de toi encore longtemps, vivre même jusqu'au bout de l'éternité avec toi, mais je dois tous vous sauver, te sauver, et ce, si je veux au moins avoir la conscience tranquille en te sachant encore en vie, toi et les autres... Même si pour cela, je dois m'éloigner de toi, même si je dois mourrir pour cela. Tu es la flamme qui m'a permit de vivre aussi longtemps, même si au départ ce n'était que de la haine entre nous, au moins je comptais à tes yeux. Je ne veux plus que tu sois triste de ce qui arrive, triste d'avoir été marqué par _lui _et ce contre ta volonté, je ne veux plus que tu pleures en silence parce que tu as peur, parce que tu crains le mal qui s'abbat sur nous. Aujourd'hui encore, je te regarde dormir, si paisiblement, si serrein tandis que moi je suis nerveux, j'ai peur de tout perdre, j'ai peur de te perdre... Continue à rêver mon bel ange, rêve de nous, rêve que nous vivons ensembles pour toujours, même si aujourd'hui je dois mourrir pour que tu continues à pouvoir rêver...

_J'peux pas rester, je dois refaire le monde  
Le réparer pour toi  
J'peux pas laisser la vie te faire de l'ombre  
C'est toi qui donne un sens à mes jours  
Moi j'te donne ma vie en retour_

À chaque fois que je vais quelque part, chaque fois que mes sentiments semblent mener quelque part, c'est toujours vers toi, tu es ma source de lumière Draco, tu es mon ange, celui qui me permet de garder la bonne voie, tu m'illumines, tu me fais vivre, grâce à toi, j'ai envie de me battre et de tuer Voldemort, afin qu'enfin le soleil revienne et que cessent les orages, cessent la tristesse, même si en moi elle risque d'exister longtemps encore, cette peur qui m'envahit sans que je ne le veule... Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un gage à ma vie que je fais, je risque ma vie, notre relation, afin de le tuer et ainsi toujours te suivre et rester près de toi, je veux que tu continues à m'éclairer, mais la vie est ainsi faite, que je ne peux pas rester et tu dois t'y faire... si je dois mourrir...

_Au bout de mes voyages, il n'y a que toi  
T'es le soleil au bout de mes pas  
Je crèverai les orages, et plus rien ne me retiendra  
Sur ma vie je m'engage  
À toujours voyager vers toi_

Depuis que je t'ai vu, chacunes de nos bagarres me fendaient le coeur mais je savais que quoi qu'il arrivait, tout était du pour mener quelque part, et cette fois-ci, notre haine m'a menée vers mes vrais sentiments, elle m'a simplement préparée à un amour encore plus fort que ce que je m'attendais avec quelqu'un comme toi... Tu semblais si fièr et maintenant c'est moi qui est fier de pouvoir être celui quite fait réagir, sourire... même si dehors rien ne va comme il faut, même si dehors la guerre éclate et que des milliers de gens meurrent... parce que je ne vais pas en finir avec _lui._ J'aimerais tant que tout ailles mieux, que tout puisse enfin être éclairer et que je puisse voir cette lueur de joie brille dans les yeux même lorsque tu sors dehors et qu'enfin le soleil puisse se lever. C'est ce que je vois dans tes yeux mon ange, le soleil qui se lève, la joie qui revient... et ce même si je ne suis plus près de toi pour en profiter...

_Tout mon passé courait à ta rencontre  
Me préparait pour toi, hmmm  
J'veux pas t'laisser une Terre qui n'tourne pas rond  
Je voudrai que pour toi ça tourne mieux  
L'avenir est écrit dans tes yeux_

Chaque fois que je pense à tout ce qui se passe, toute cette haine et cette tristesse, je me sens coupable de te la faire vivre, de te faire souffrir tandis que tu devrais être heureux dans les bras de quelqu'un de normal... Mais malgré tout, tu continues à m'éclairer, à m'aider à faire face à la réalité et tu m'encourages à enfin ramener la paix et ainsi cette flamme dans tes yeux... Mais tu ne sais pas que dans cette guerre je peux y laisser ma vie, mon amour... je pleure aujourd'hui, seulement parce que je ne veux pas mourrir, je veux partager ma vie avec toi jusqu'à mes derniers jours,... jusqu'à mourrir entre tes bras de vieillesse... Je veux vivre encore pour te voir sourire... J'avais l'intention de te demander en mariage... je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps... j'aimerais tant faire avec toi une famille, vivre heureux, entourés d'enfants que je t'aurais fait, toi qui semble tant tenir à ta lignée, je la respecte mon amour, puisqu'elle te rend heureux, mais je veux d'abord vivre pour revenir vers toi... revenir vers toi et t'aimer jusqu'à l'infinit.

_Au bout de mes voyages, il n'y a que toi  
T'es le soleil au bout de mes pas  
Je crèverai les orages, et plus rien ne me retiendra  
Sur ma vie je m'engage  
À voyager vers toi  
À voyager vers toi  
À toujours voyager vers toi_

Et lorsque je l'aurai vaincu et que tu seras enfin heureux, j'espère être encore là pour voir fleurir sur tes lèvres un sourire, j'espère être là pour voir le soleil dans tes yeux, ce soleil qui m'a tant aidé durant la guerre, ce soleil de ton amour pour moi, un amour qui n'a pas finit de briller... Je ne veux pas mourrir mon ange... je veux rester près de toi... aide-moi... Ces larmes sur mes joues sont des vraies tortures quand je t'imagine avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais si je meurre, tu devras en aimer un autre... Je t'en supplie, ne reste pas à me pleurer... Je vais essayer de rester en vie, de combattre le froid de la mort pour pouvoir rester avec toi, combattre la tristesse pour rester avec toi mon amour...Mais je suis prêt à le garder si ça peut te rendre heureux et que jamais tu ne connaisses cette tristesse. Je ferai en sorte que tu redeviennes heureux... Et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu me retrouves là-haut...

_Au bout de mes voyages, il n'y a que toi  
T'es le soleil au bout de mes pas  
Au bout de mes voyages, j'affrontrai le froid  
Pour jamais il ne tombe sur toi  
Je crèverai les orages, au soleil on se retrouvera  
Tout au bout de nos voyages et au-delà_

Dehors, les orages commencent... Je dois y aller mon ange... tes cheveux sont si doux entre mes doigts, je pleure de devoir les laisser, peut-être pour l'éternité, mais je dois sauver le monde, je dois faire en sorte que tu sois heureux et que, peut-être, tu sauras fonder cette famille que tu aimerais tant avoir, quitte à la faire sans moi... Je fais cela pour toi... mon amour...

_J'peux pas rester, je dois refaire le monde  
Hmmmm...  
Pour toi_

Au revoir, mon amour, mon ange, ne me pleure pas si je ne reviens pas... et je veux voir briller cette lueur une autre fois dans tes yeux, si je venais à partir...

Je t'aime Draco...

_Et il partit dehors, affronter Voldemort, laissant Draco dormir paisiblement, inconscient que dehors se jouait la vie de son amant, le seul qu'il n'ait et n'aura jamais aimé. Et lorsqu'il se réveillera et qu'il ne verra pas Harry près de lui, des larmes couleront sur ses joues, jusqu'à ce que Blaise vienne l'avertir... Harry était... dans le coma... une lettre à la main, une lettre pour lui... Cette lettre, c'était celle qu'Harry lui avait écrite avant d'aller se battre et Draco garda espoir, les larmes aux yeux, qu'un jour Harry se réveillerait et l'aimerais, jusqu'à la fin des temps, seuls dans leur monde.

* * *

_

Note de l'auteure: J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'histoire, je l'ai écrite à 23h donc la fatigue commençait à m'envahir... Mais c'est surtout parce que:

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir mit la suite à Hp et le Secret de Rogue, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps de la continuer pour le moment, je vais tenter de mettre la suite très rapidement en ligne.. désolée!**

**REVIEWEZ-MOI PLEASE... DES ENCOURAGEMENTS, ÇA FAIT TOUJOURS DU BIEN n.n**

**Au revoir**

**LDM**

**24 avril 23:32**


End file.
